Little Mermaid
by chibiasterphoenix456
Summary: A twist on the Little Mermaid. Two girls meet, one a mermaid, the other a human. Both are royalty and about to wed. But what if the one they want to wed, is the other? The twist? Well... read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Little mermaid

**Estrella: I hope you enjoy this fic! I'm creating a Camp Rock fic, but need ideas as to how. You see, I'm going to make it aYugioh fic. I might use 5ds...Idk. Anyways, I don't own Gx or the Little Mermaid. It's a very different than the original. You know, Ariel falls for Eric, turns human, turns back into a mermaid after three days if I remember correctly, turns back into a human, marries Eric, has Melody in the second movie, but this follows the first. You'll see later on how it's different. Oh, and it's a yuri heroshipping fic! =D**

**Aster:You're happy...why?**

**Estrella: I just discovered how to watch Yugioh shows from all series, and how to update my fics on my ****tablet! =D**

**Jaden: But why are we GIRLS?**

**Estrella: I love doing it! Anyways, here is chapter one! =D**

Chapter 1

"Wow! This is amazing! The salty sea air in you face! The feel of ocean! Oh father! Thank you so much for letting me come along!" A girl with silver hair, alabaster class. Her blue eye sparkled like the ocean. The man with her smiled. King Andrew loved his daughter, and was happy she was just as daring as his deceased wife, Selena. Today, he brought her along on a journey to sea. His own darker shade of silver hair fluttered in the breeze. He kept a close eye on the young princess, who was often TOO daring. But you know the saying, like mother like daughter!

"Well, it's your special day in a few days," he kept an arm around his daughter's waist as Sartorius walked over to them. He looked a bit sick, but not much.

"Sartorius! Nice to see you on deck." He said. Sartorius bowed to them before pulling out a telescope.

"A fine day for sailing right Tori?" Aster asked using her nickname for her childhood friend. Sartorius smirked at this, and ruffled her hair, chuckling when the girl began to protest. He was upset, that year, she would be sixteen, and she would have to marry. And unknown to everyone, he had a small crush on the girl. But the more he got to know her, the more that crush faded. Now, she was a sister to him. Someone he couldn't see hurt. He opened his mouth to speak, when a wave cashed ino the ship, and knocked him over. When he got back up, he was soaked to the core. Aster and Adrew laughed at him. He looked so funny, with octopus on his head and the seaweed like a sash across his chest. To top it off, he had a fish in his mouth. Yup, he should of stayed below deck... or better yet, at home.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Little Mermaid

Estrella: We own nothing but the plot!

Tsu: Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Under the sea, a young mermaid was swimming faster than any of her friends… and that was mostly due to the great white that was nipping at her fins.

"JADEN! WAIT FOR MEEEE!" A smaller merman swam up to her. Jaden laughed as she shot up. Her duo brown hair was short, and shaped like a Kuriboh, a well know land creature which merpeople played with. Her tail was a beautiful crimson red, and her small breasts covered with seaweed and shells. Her friend, a merman by the name of Syrus, had a light blue tail to match his hair and grey irises. They had lost the great white and were swimming up to the surface….

ON AN ISLAND ON THE SURFACE!

A lone Winged Kuriboh sat on a small island, big enough for only him. He made small 'kuri' noises every once in a while. He picked up a telescope, and peered through the BACK end. He was able to see Jaden, who seemed to be miles away. He called out to her loudly, shocked that when he lowered the contraption, she was right in front of him. Jaden laughed at the look on his fluffy face. He then looked at the bag in her hands, and started to take things out. Now, most merpeople were able to understand duel spirits, and Jaden just so happened to be one of them.

"So, what are they?" She asked. Syrus sighed.

"Why do you even LIKE humans, they're sick and nasty and eat our kind!" He said. Jaden rolled her chocolate orbs and looked at her winged friend.

"KURI! KURI!" Translation, a 'whatchamacallit'. Jaden looked impressed at the 'whatchamacallit,' it was actually a spoon… she held out a teacup.

"KURI! KURI! KURI! KURI!" Translation, 'I haven't seen a thingymadoodle in a long time!' Jaden looked at the 'thingymadoodle' in her hands and asked what it did. "KURI!" Translation, it made music.

"Music? RA DAMN IT! I forgot about the festival!" Jaden said, shoving the objects back into her bag. She took a hold of Syrus's hand, gave Winged Kuriboh a quick good bye, and swam for it. Her father would not be happy about this…

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Mermaid

**Estrella: We own nothing but the plot and OCs that appear. And don't expect any songs in this.**

Chapter 3

IN THE UNDER WATER CITY OF NINGYO*

Seto looked at his daughter with disappointment. She had endangered not only herself, but her friend as well. And for what?! Measly human trash…

"I never understood why you liked this junk. Why you insist we should get to know them better!" He snapped. Jaden just stayed put, letting him go on. She may be the princess of Ningyo, but to hell if she was happy about it. As soon as he finished, Jaded dashed off. She swam into her favorite cave and her friends, Jesse, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair were all with her as she cried.

"W-why can't he j-just accept m-my love for humans?" She asked. They stayed quiet, they weren't too crazy about humans as well, but before any one of they could answer…

KABOOM!

KABOOM!

KABOOM!

Several explosions were heard, and colors were seen. Jaden upon hearing the noise shot up and looked at the massive ship before her. The others followed and also gaped at the ship. They swam to its edge and let the waves lift them high enough to look inside. They saw a lot of people. All human. Among them were two males. The first had black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a black jacket and had a smug look on his face. The other had one eye covered by bandages and he had crocodile on his back. He had thick laugh, and was talking to a man with dark silver hair and dark ocean blue eyes. He gestured to someone, and another male walked over. But on closer look, they realized he was really a she. Jaden gasped at her light laughter, and how she began to spar with the boy with onyx eyes. She disarmed him quickly. Jaden sighed dreamily. And that's when chaos began…

**Review!**

***Ningyo means mermaid in Japanese.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Mermaid

**Estrella: We own nothing but the plot and OCs that appear.**

Chapter 4

Thunder was heard everywhere, and mixed with the sounds of barking. Aster looked shocked at the storm clouds heading their way. She then realized, the barking was from her dog, Oni. Running below deck, she grabbed the black lab and dashed back up. Her father looked on as she tossed Oni over the side of the ship into his raft. She then climbed onto the railing and was about to jump when…

BLAM!

"ASTER!" King Andrew cried out as he watched his daughter get hit by a sail and knocked into the ocean. He tried to go in after her, but was held back by the other men inside his raft. This was exactly how he had lost Selena, and he bowed to never let it happen again. He would just have to wait for the news…

UNDER THE WATER

Jaden looked at the girl before her. She looked pale… well paler than before. Her eyes were closed and little bubble came out of her mouth. Jaden shot up with the girl. Jaden felt a spark in her heart. She was shocked at how light the girl was. Soon, she reached the beach and laid the girl on her back. Jaden looked at her, and ran a hand through her silver hair. It was soft and silky. Jaden wondered if she should leave. That's when the girl decided to wake up. She groaned, sat up, leaned behind a rock, and hurled loudly.

'Damn it…' Aster thought. She turned back around and faced Jaden who upon being caught, tried to rush back into the water only to be held back…

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Little Mermaid

**Estrella: We own nothing but the plot and OCs that appear.**

Chapter 5

Jaden was beginning to panic. Was this what her friends and father meant by not trusting humans?

"Thank you," the girl said. Jaden looked at her. No reaction what so ever about her tail. Aster looked at it, and trailed a hand over it. Jaden tensed, but soon relaxed.

"Are… you going to eat me?" She asked. Aster laughed again and shook her head.

"I'm not THAT cruel. Just TOO daring, my name's Aster Phoenix, princess of the island of Kurai Tsuki.*"

"I'm Jaden Yuki, princess of Ningyo. Aren't you a bit freaked out?" Jaden asked. Aster shook her head.

"I'm more like a boy in my kingdom; I love the sea, and heard tales. I loved the ones about-" she was cut off by barking. Oni ran up to her mistress and began to lick her face. Jaden; laughed and Oni attacked her face. This time Aster laughed, but then gasped.

"Get out of here! Now! Meet me by the palace, its right over there! There's a lake connected to ocean by my window. I may let you be free, but who knows what anyone else might do! Now go!" Aster whispered. Jaden shot off into the sea as Aster whispered a soft good bye to the mermaid who had stolen her heart…

King Andrew was relieved the minute his daughter was found, perfectly fine. A few scratches here and there, but other than that, she was okay. He smiled when he saw what she was wearing. Aster had finally turned 16 that year, which meant she could marry. It was custom in their kingdom that when a woman was to get married, they wore nothing to cover their breasts other than a pale colored shawl which was tied in a cross like manner. She also wore a short skirt which revealed her legs. Aster flushed lightly and turned away.

'When I'm Queen, I'll ban this stupid law…' she thought as she walked over to her father. She smiled as he walked over to her and hugged her as if she were to disappear at any minute.

"I thought I lost you… now, I know you aren't happy about getting married to Adrian, and I hate that man as much as you do, but I don't know of any other way for our kingdom to survive at the rate our money is going…" he said with a sigh. It was at that moment that the doors opened to reveal a redheaded man with a smirk on his face. Adrian Gecko…

**Review!**

***I forgot what it meant… Hehehe…**


	6. Chapter 6

The Little Mermaid

**Estrella: We own nothing but the plot and OCs that appear.**

Chapter 6

Adrian walked over and bowed to King Andrew. The man looked at him with fake joy. On the inside, he was kicking himself for letting his daughter marry such a lowlife piece of scum…

"Your highnesses," Adrian said. His eyes flashed seductively at the sight of Aster. Her frame may be small, but he liked that about her. And it actually made him MORE attracted to the girl. Aster huffed and turned away.

"It's a PLEASURE to meet you, Mr. Gecko, but I have to go," with that she left quickly, hoping that that night, Jaden would come…

IN NINGYO!

Jaden swam into the palace dining room like she was floating on jellyfish. She had a dreamy look in her eyes, and she was looking UP…

"Jaden, you seem happy. Care to tell us why?" Seto asked. His other children stopped and looked at Jaden, who whispered a single name.

"Aster…" she whispered. She ignored the looks she was getting as she swam away. Her father wondered who 'Aster' was and thought he or she was the one for Jaden, if only he knew WHAT she was…

SURFACE!

Jaden smiled as she caught sight of the castle. It was HUGE, and she quickly located the lake Aster had told her about. She was surprised to see the girl IN the water, with NOTHING on…

"Hey Jay, I'm glad you came," Aster said with a sad voice. Jaden swam up to her and looked at her pale skin.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Aster looked at her and then at the palace behind her.

"I have to get married to one of the cruelest most perverted man to ever live. And I HAVE to do it for my people, also my father is getting ill and he's to leave in a few days to go back to his old home. I... I just can't do it," she admitted. Jaden looked up at the stars, and wondered how she could help.

"I got it!" She said happily, "come live with me for a while. My family's rich, all we have to do is convince my dad you're one of us!" Aster hesitated. She wanted to be as close to home as possible, but… that meant getting married to ADRIAN of all people.

"Okay, I'll go with you. Come back in two days, my father should be gone by then. Thank you for doing this for me," Aster hugged the mermaid as she grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself and climbed back up to her room. She waved goodbye and watched as Jaden swam off…

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Little Mermaid

**Estrella: We own nothing but the plot and OCs that appear.**

Chapter 7

TWO DAYS LATER!

King Andrew was saying goodbye to all his people. He was upset that he had to leave, but he was getting too ill, and he didn't want to bring any harm to them. He sighed as he entered Aster's room. It was getting dark and the girl was looking at the water below her window.

"Aster, I hope you remember that what you're doing is for the good of the people," he said as he hugged her.

"I know daddy, that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it, see you when I see you," with that, the King of Kurai Tsuki left. Aster sighed and entered her room. She made sure no one had followed her. 'I'm sorry father, but I can't live with HIM,' she thought. Soon it got dark. Aster made sure to lock the doors to her room, and using some of her mother's magic, a gift she herself bore, shrunk her belongings and put them in a bag. She jumped out her window and landed in the water below. As soon as she did, Jaden appeared with a merman.

"Aster, met Syrus, Syrus, meet Aster," Jaden said. Syrus smiled and shook the girl's hand.

"So, how do we convince your dad I'm a mermaid?" Aster asked. Jaden pulled out a bag and rummaged through it. She pulled out a silver collar and some seaweed.

"Eat that and put this on," she said. Aster held the seaweed, and ate it nervously. She flinched when she felt a stinging in her body. She sighed when it was over. Jaden slipped the collar on, and she nodded to Syrus who left with Aster's belongings.

"Jaden, are you sure this will-" no sooner had she began to speak, Jaden pulled her down into the water. It was then that everything began to change. Aster cried out in her mind at the pain she was feeling.

"Aster, open your eyes," Jaden said. Aster slowly opened them and realized she was okay. She looked down at where her legs should be. In their place was a silver tail, and her own breasts were covered just like Jaden's. She smiled and looked at Jaden.

"This is incredible!" She laughed when Jaden took her hand and led her to her home. Jaden ignored the whispers she and Aster, but mostly Aster, were getting. She shot into the throne room, where her friends, siblings and father were.

"Jaden Yuki! Where have you been?!" Alison said as she swam over to her younger sister. She looked at Aster and gasped. Leaning in, she whispered to Jaden, "she's hat HUMAN you saved, why is she here?!" Aster gulped and looked at Seto, he smirked when she did, and seeing she was caught looked over to Jaden. Jaden sighed and looked at her father who swam over.

"Everyone, meet Aster. Daddy I can explain, you see…" Jaden wondered what she could say.

"She saved me from this human man," Aster said quickly, Jaden mouthed her thanks as the girl went on; "he wanted to do things to me, awful things. And I'm pretty much alone, my father is very ill, so I left. My name is Aster your highness." She bowed and looked at Jaden. Seto looked at his daughter.

"Jaden, I can see you have a liking to this girl, but you do remember our deal right?" He asked. Jaden pouted but nodded.

"If I don't get married by the end of the month, you'll choose who I'll marry no ifs ands or buts," she said. Aster tugged her arm, "what? Oh, right, you're supposed to be getting married."

"Then why is she here?" Blair asked. Aster sighed.

"The merman I'm supposed to marry is a cruel, no good piece of scum who should meet his end inside a shark," she growled out. The mermen wondered how any mermaid wouldn't accept marriage from a merman, they were all good partners.

"So, you're free?" Jaden asked. Aster nodded, and caught by surprise, was tackled to the sandy floor and kissed by Jaden…

**REVIEW!**


End file.
